


Melody In The Mist

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 24 magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody In The Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Glued. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Kite was right. It was an adventure but a different kind of adventure. This was the kind of adventure that Lilly seldom liked to be caught up in, yet here she was getting caught up in the excitement of something different and new.

She was breaking the rules, her rules but for once she didn’t give a damn about the consequences of getting involved with someone from work. This was the start of something magic with a guy she called “an Ivy League jerk” only a few months ago.

Had she known then what she now knows about him she wouldn’t have been so quick to judge him, to write him off but she didn’t even consider him to be boyfriend material and that is what he was turning into a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the pairing.


End file.
